


Trick?

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Wataru used to enter through the window, but now it's cold, and Eichi wished he didn't enter like that.





	Trick?

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars ficember Day 2 - fine.  
> Enjoy ^^

“Amazing~☆ My emperor, I, your truly Hibiki Wataru, will show you the beauty of this world!”

            Eichi startled and the tea he was pouring in his teacup spilled on his desk, then on his school trousers. He let out a “oh”, before turning towards Wataru who seemed proud of himself.

“My dear Wataru, as much as I like you and your way of entering this room,” he started with a soft smile on his face, “we’re in winter, so I would like you not to enter through the window.”

            He wasn’t angry against Wataru - it wasn’t something that important - but the last time Wataru did the same thing, ten minutes later, Keito entered, felt the cold, and scolded Eichi for not taking care of his health. And oh, Keito’s lectures were annoying.

“I see, I see!” Wataru answered with a big smile and Eichi wondered if he really understood. “Oh, my emperor, your trousers! It must burn!”

“Hm, don’t worry, it doesn’t.”

            It was burning a little, but it didn’t bother him, for reasons only him could understand. However, Wataru didn’t seem to accept his answer and made him sat, almost spilling the teacup, before kneeling in front of him.

“Wataru? What are you…?”

“Shhht, let me repair my mistake.”

“What?”

            Before he was able to stop him, he took a handkerchief from his pocket and started cleaning Eichi’s trousers. It was useless, of course, but he seemed really happy to do so, and very focused on it. Someone entered the room, and when Eichi turned his face towards the newcomers, he smiled. Tori and Yuzuru stopped in front of them, and stayed quiet for a moment.

“What are you doing, Long Hair? Don’t annoy the President. By the way, what are you doing? Don’t do strange thing.”

“What are you thinking about, Young Master?” Yuzuru whispered.

“It’s okay, Tori, he doesn’t bother me.”

“I, your truly Hibiki Wataru, is doing a trick. Let me show you this stain disappear in front of your very own eyes!”

            And barely had he said that that he scrubbed harder and stronger on the trousers. If Eichi was hurt by that, he didn’t show it. Tori, thought, disliked it apparently because he almost jumped on the desk to stop him. If Yuzuru hadn’t been here, for sure, he would have done it.

“Young Master, it’s not proper!”

“You’re hurting him, Long Hair!”

“My, my, I would never hurt his highness~”

            Eichi watched the chaos around him, then smiled. That was the fine he loved.

 


End file.
